


Just Relax

by atari_writes



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, blowjob, face fucking, oral sex (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Frank's girl wants to treat her man after he has a rough night





	Just Relax

It was supposed to be a quiet night. A nice, relaxing, quiet night in, just you and your book, maybe a cup of hot chocolate later, but for now just peace, quiet, and this incredibly steamy romance novel. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it) it was hotter than you were anticipating. Much, much hotter. Usually these harlequin paperbacks were all the same; annoying damsels in distress, cliché sexual set up, and an annoying amount of synonyms for the word “penis.” I mean, it was truly obscene the way these authors referred to a dick.

But this one. Shit. Your body was slowly heating up, and you could feel your underwear starting to get a little damp. And with Frank out until at least early morning, you were definitely beginning to regret picking this book up in the first place. Every lovemaking scene had you remembering something you and Frank had just done, or something new for you to try out, and it was making you so incredibly frustrated and on edge, but you were also wholly consumed by this book. You were hanging on every word, every movement, every syllable uttered.

Which is why when your apartment door slams open, you shriek and nearly fall off of the couch you were perched on. “What the fuck!”

You turn to see Frank stalking into your apartment, slamming the door shut on his way past you to the kitchen. He doesn’t say anything to you, and you take a moment as you watch his ass disappear into the next room to take a deep breath and try to calm your ragged heartbeat. Not much you could do for your soaking underwear, though.

You sigh and get up from the couch, following the sound of muffled cursing and clinking glass. When you make it into the kitchen, Frank is leaning against the counter, downing a glass of some kind of hard liquor. 

“Hard day at work?” you tease, attempting to lighten the mood a bit. Because he looks ragged. And beyond irritated. And hot as fuck.

He does that little laugh that’s more of a scoff, and shakes his head. “Somethin’ like that.”

You cross your arms and try not to be noticeable in the way you’re squeezing your legs together. Frank pours himself another few fingers, and you seize the opportunity to study him. 

He was wearing that new vest, and you were trying so, so hard not to drool. There was just something about the way it fit, or maybe it was the way his sleeves were pushed up—or the fact that you could see the outline of his dick in his pants—that was making it really hard to concentrate on what he was saying.

“—and the bastards must have had a source, cuz they saw me comin’ a mile away.” He scoffs again, and downs his glass.

You swallow and drag your eyes back up to his face, having the presence of mind to at least comprehend the end of his sentence. “Did they get you? Are you hurt?”

He sighs. “Naw, they didn’t get me. But they might as well have. It’ll take me fucking weeks to catch up to them again.” He slams the glass on the counter and runs his hands over his face. You know it’s wrong—it’s so wrong—but you can’t help think that maybe you could help each other out. And you were so damn horny at this point that you had to do something.

So you take a few steps forward, and put your hands on his vest, running them up and down slowly, soothingly. “Listen, baby.”

His hands drop and he raises an eyebrow at you. “What’s gotten into you?” He sounds suspicious.

Even more blood rushes to your cheeks, and you’re almost embarrassed at how forward you’re being, but you need this. And you know he needs it too. “Look, you just need to de-stress, okay? Just relax a little.” You lean in, up on your tiptoes to kiss his scruffy cheek. You lean in so your lips are just next to his ear, letting your hand slide down his chest until you were cupping the bulge in his pants. “Let me help you out.” Your voice is just barely above a whisper, and you can feel Frank’s breath hitch.

“Baby girl, you better not be fuckin’ teasin’ me,” he nearly growls.

You hum and press a small kiss to his cheek. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

You pull back and smile, squeezing him through his pants once before slowly sliding your body down him, keeping your eyes on his the whole time. As soon as you land on your knees in front of him, the braces his hands on the counter behind him and groans. 

“Fucking shit you’re amazing. Oh, fuck me.”

You laugh and put your hands on his hips, dipping your fingers inside the top of his pants. You lean in and nuzzle your nose against the thick fabric covering his dick. His eyes don’t leave yours, and he draws in a shaky breath. You slowly run your face up and down his clothed erection, smiling at how responsive he is already.

“I haven’t even started yet, Franky.”

He lets out a shaky laugh, and you see him tighten his grip on the edge of the counter at the feeling of the vibrations on him. “You’re just so goddamn beautiful on your knees like that, baby.” He pulls in another shaky breath when your hand joins your face, putting more pressure on him. “You been readin’ those damn smut books again, haven’t you?”

You bite back your smile hum approvingly, fingers finally reaching for his belt. At the jingling sound of the buckle he groans. “Ah, fuck. Remind me to buy you a whole goddamn stack of those.”

This time you do laugh, making him gasp at the feeling. You get his belt undone, and tug his zipper down. He makes a groaning sound at the feeling of the metal zipper against his dick, tilting his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. You work his pants down, reveling in the little sighs and moans he’s making. This was one of the reasons you loved going down on him; he was so responsive and he looked so fucking perfect when he was wrecked like this. 

“Oh, fuck…” he gasps as you finally get his pants down, letting his cock slip out, coming to rest up on his stomach. He hisses out a breath and sighs out, “Oh, you’re fucking perfect.”

He’s hard and leaking already, and draw your tongue from the base, all the way along the underside of his cock until you reach the head, lingering for just a second to collect the dripping pre cum on your tongue before you’re sitting up on your knees and moving away to kiss his lower stomach. He groans and thrusts his hips out once, seeking your mouth. You smile and nip at his stomach, careful not to touch his cock at all. 

He groans again. “Baby girl—fuck—I told you not to tease me.”

You glance up at him. His knuckles are white with how hard he’s holding onto the counter, and his eyes are still shut tight. You kiss back down his body and pull away until your mouth is hovering just above the tip of his cock. Your hand moves up from his thigh to rest between his legs, your fingers just barely brushing against his balls, causing a small groan to slip from him.

“Look at me, Frank.” Your voice is soft, breathy and aroused, and it has his muttering curses and blinking his eyes open to look down at you. You know the feeling of your breath on his cock is driving him insane, because he gives his hips another shallow thrust toward your mouth.

“Come on, baby,” his voice is low, wrecked with arousal and frustration, and you finally give in.

You slowly open your mouth, keeping your eyes on his as you slowly take his cock into your mouth. He groans as he watches you sink all the way down, his thick cock stretching your mouth wide, making your jaw ache even on this first pass down.

You hear him muttering softly, and one of his hands slowly comes up to move a few strands of hair off your face, his fingers shaking slightly with the effort to hold back from grabbing you and thrusting back into your throat.

You pull back until just the tip is in your mouth, and you suck softly, smiling around his cock and bringing your other hand to cup his hand. You look up and give him a nod and a look that says okay, go ahead, and he groans. “Fucking shit, baby girl.”

He threads his fingers through your hair to hold you still, takes a shaky breath, and thrusts his hips forward, pushing his cock back into your mouth until he bumps the back of your throat. His cock muffles the whine in your throat, but he still feels the vibrations and groans at the feeling, his hips bucking into you, chasing the feeling.

“Ah, goddamn baby, you’re so fucking perfect. You know that?” His voice is strained, deep and rough, and it sends another thrill shooting through you, making your shift on your aching knees to press your thighs together.

He thrusts again and again, grunting at the wet sounds coming from your throat and the desperate way your nails are digging into his thighs. “Fuck, fuck baby, oh fuck.” He’s getting faster, more desperate the closer he gets to his orgasm, and you’re trying your best to hold on.

You close your eyes, soft, desperate noises coming from you as you’re almost overwhelmed by him. A few tears slip out of the corners of your eyes, and you feel Frank’s thumb wiping them away, then hear his rough voice.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, baby girl. Look at me.”

You blink, clearing the tears from your eyes to see Frank above you, chest heaving and eyes wide, fixed on your mouth around his cock. 

“God, I’m gonna fucking come. Fucking shit baby girl. You gonna let me come down your throat?”

You whimper and nod as best you can. You can’t hold off your own arousal anymore, so you let your hand fall to slip into your pants, letting out a desperate whine when your fingers come into contact with your soaking wet and neglected clit. 

You pull in more air through your nose and blink away more tears as Frank’s thrusts into your throat become sloppier and more rushed. He’s just groaning your name now, intermittent with deep groans and muttered curse words. 

You’re suddenly desperate for his cum, desperate to feel him fall apart, and the hand not rubbing quick, sloppy circles on your clit goes to his balls. You squeeze them, and the pressure draws a shout and a particularly hard thrust into your throat. 

“Fucking shit baby girl, you’re gonna make me come, shit.”

You roll his balls between your fingers, gently squeezing and playing until he takes a step forward and brings his hand up to join the other behind your head. You whimper at the sudden movement, and Frank uses both of his hands to pull you forward onto him. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming, shit baby, I’m—“ he growls your name and unloads so deep in the back of your throat that you don’t even have the option of not swallowing. He keeps you there, forgetting to move while he enjoys the feeling of your throat constricting around him, pulling his cum from his cock.

Your fingers stutter to a stop as you reach your own quieter orgasm with his cock still in your throat. You start to choke, unable to pull in enough air through your nose, and Frank curses.

“Shit, baby. God, I’m sorry.”

He pulls out of your mouth, and you collapse onto the floor, coughing and trying to catch your breath, grimacing as the cold air of the kitchen stings your sore throat. 

“Oh, God, baby. I’m so fucking sorry.” Frank gets down on his knees and tilts your head up towards him, but you wave him off.

“I’m fine, Frank. Please don’t be sorry.”

He grabs your face anyways to inspect you. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—I just—“

You let out a small laugh. “Franky, baby. I’m fine.” You cup his hand with yours. “That was hot as fuck, trust me.”

He sighs and kisses your forehead. “You’re the one that’s hot as fuck.” He wipes the remaining tears from your eyes and pushes your hair off your face. “Thank you, I really needed that.”

You nod, your exhaustion catching up with you. Frank sees the droop of your eyelids and stands. “Come on, baby girl.” He leans over and scoops you into his arms. “Time for bed.”

You laugh a little and snuggle into his chest. “Sounds good to me, Franky. I think I’m getting a cold. My throat is just so sore all of a sudden.”

That pulls a loud laugh from Frank and he shakes his head, carrying you into your bedroom. “You’re such a fucking dork.”

“But I’m your dork.”

He laughs again and kisses your forehead. “Yeah, you sure are.”


End file.
